Scenic views or a lack thereof affect the value of assets such as real estate. However, as there are many factors contributing to the overall value of such assets, it is difficult to accurately assess the specific effect that a scenic view has on the value of an asset. In particular, as the value of scenic views is typically a subjective determination made by the owners and users of such assets, it can be difficult to objectively evaluate the value of an asset attributable to its scenic view in a market environment.
Current techniques used to assess the quality of a scenic view often involve guesswork and deliver inconsistent results. This can cause assets to be mispriced, and can lead to poorly planned projects that don't maximize their potential to provide the best possible scenic views. Having a consistent and standardized method to evaluate the effect that a scenic view has on an asset's value can lead to better estimates of an asset's value and can help maximize the potential value of new assets during the planning stage.